1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to circuits. Specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for packaging and isolating circuits, such as microwave frequency converter circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit isolation and packaging systems are employed in various demanding applications including microwave filter banks. Such applications demand compact packaging that minimizes electrical interference between components.
Compact circuit isolation systems are particularly useful in microwave frequency converters and filter banks, where crosstalk between switches, filters, amplifiers, and signal converters is especially problematic. Conventionally, microwave frequency-shifter components are individually packaged in expensive double-sided cavitized housing assemblies, which are interconnected via wire, ribbon, and/or solder interconnects. Such component assemblies are often undesirably large and expensive. Furthermore, the various interconnects are prone to breakage, which reduces system reliability.
Hence, a need exists in the art for a cost-effective and space-efficient system and method for assembling and packaging circuit components requiring electrical isolation.